The Fox and the Coon 2: A Band of Thieves (On Hold)
by Seiya-Serena-fan18
Summary: Sly Cooper and Regina Vulpez are back! The Clockwerk Parts have been stolen and now Sly's soulmate is in danger again. It is up to our lovers to work together and put an end to Clockwerk for good. Will they finally be able to live in peace and allow their love to grow, or will Clockwerk return and finally gain eternal life?
1. The Fox and the Coon 2: Prologue

_Hello my fine readers! It's been a while and I've missed writing my stories for you. I've got some big plans for this on and I hope you enjoy it!_

_I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the know characters or games._

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

(Regina POV)

It was another quiet and boring day at the Interpol Office. Ever since that day when Sly Cooper kissed me at the volcano in Russia, Carmelita has kept me on a tight and short leash. For the past 2 years, she's taken over catching the raccoon thief that has plagued my mind and heart, worried that he's messing with my head and distracting me. What she doesn't realize, is that Sly has helped me realize who I really was: I am Regina Maria Vulpez, daughter of John and Sarah Vulpez; the last of the 2 of the greatest master thief clans in history; and soul mate to the other master thief, Sly Cooper!

When Sly kissed me, he not only made me realize how I really feel about him, he unlocked a part of me that was locked away ever since I was a child. I suppose that part was trying to come out, for when I was younger I began stealing, mainly from bullies and criminals. Now, I am captain of the Interpol Police, partners with my sister; living the supposedly good life, yet still I don't feel complete. And I won't until I find a way to my place by my Ringtail's side. While doing paperwork as usual, Carmelita came sauntering into the office along with a woman with a spider body, the Contessa, and a purple tiger that was dressed like she was going on a safari with a red Indian style hood on her head and a whip at her side.

"_Hermana,_ you remember the Contessa?" She introduced. I nodded, stood from my desk and grabbed the Contessa's claw in a formal handshake.

"Captain Fox, I have heard many great things from your sister. Your reputation as a cop precedes you." She said.

"I appreciate the compliment, Contessa. How can I help you?"

"It would seem that Inspector Fox is having trouble capturing Sly Cooper. It seems she never could get close to him like you could. So, I am calling in a favor owed by your sister. I would like you to join Carmelita on a stake out and investigation in the natural science and history museum in Cairo. A robbery occurred and the Clockwerk Parts were stolen. And to provide assistance, is a trusted colleague of mine, Constable Neyla" She said before the tiger, now known as Constable Neyla stepped forward.

"A pleasure to be working with you, Captain Fox" She said as we shook paws. I nodded and then glanced over at Carmelita who had an annoyed look in her eyes with her arms crossed.

"I will leave you to get acquainted with each other, as the three of you will be working closely together." Contessa said before she handed me the case file and made her exit.

"Wheels up in 20 minutes to Cairo!" Carmelita said before she left me alone with Constable Neyla. I sighed and began packing up my equipment. Something was going on, something bad, and I could feel that it's about to get worse.

"Captain? Are you ok?" Neyla asked. I nodded and then looked at the file as soon as we all climbed into the helicopter. It mentioned guard casualties and violent entries. I knew Carmelita suspected that Sly was responsible for the break in because of his history with Clockwerk, but every bone in my body was telling me otherwise.

"Something is up, Neyla. Look at this data, the method of entry is really blunt and violent. Not to mention the guard casualties. This was not Sly's doing!" I said. Neyla nodded and pulled the file more towards her.

"I agree with you. I believe the Klaww Gang is responsible for this." I looked at her with worry and fear.

"The Klaww Gang?! Aren't they massive supporters and worshippers of Clockwerk?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and I shudder to think what they would do with such evil equipment!" Neyla said.

"Sly's not going to like this!" I muttered to myself, but it looks like Neyla heard me as she quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Captain, I've noticed some things, when Carmelita brought up Cooper and how she was going to catch him, and you looked upset. And now you've called him by his first name twice. It appears that you know him on a personal level." She stated. I sighed and looked down at me lap.

"It's a long story, but if I know Sly, he's going to go after the Klaww Gang when he finds out." I explained. I saw Neyla's eyes widened and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Then why don't we lead him to them?"

"What?"

"Yea, the Klaww Gang is very clever in hiding their operations. We've never been able to get a warrant to arrest them. If we lead Sly to them, he'll take them out, and steal the Clockwerk Parts from them, then we can arrest the Klaww Gang and get them off the streets. We can't let them put those menacing parts to use!" Neyla said excitedly. I thought about it for a minute.

"But what about when the gang is behind bars, what will happen to Sly?" I asked. She just smirked.

"Cooper's yours. I'm just after the Klaww Gang" She said with that smirk, causing me to blush.

"AHA! You've got a crush on Cooper!" She exclaimed, taking me by surprise. I gasped.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" She said with a wink. I playfully glared at her as Carmelita then approached us after we landed.

"Let's get going!" She ordered. We all rushed over to the archive hall, where the Clockwerk parts were kept. Sure enough, they were gone. There were 3 sarcophagi leaning against the wall and we all hid inside waiting for Sly to, no doubt, show up.

* * *

(Sly POV)

We finally arrived in Cairo, Egypt. After 2 years of research, Bentley discovered that the Clockwerk Parts were still intact, and being held on display at the Cairo Museum of Natural Science and History. This news worried me immensely. If those parts ever fell into the wrong hands, then there's a good chance that Clockwerk would return and then go after Regina.

Ah, Regina. I haven't seen her in a long time. Her sister, Carmelita switched places with her and started chasing me instead. I admit it's a little entertaining, but I sorely miss Regina coming after my tail. Guess I painted Regina in a bad picture with Carmelita back in Russia when I kissed her and she's been keeping my girl away from me. Hopefully that will change soon. I've been sneaking into her apartment to check in on her, but it's not enough. I really miss her and I need her by my side. One day I'll find a way to make that a reality. But now with those Clockwerk Parts still in existence, she is in danger again. So it is up to me and the gang to steal the parts and find a way to destroy them so Clockwerk can never come back to life and harm the love of my life or anyone else.

My gang and I ran across the rooftops and finally made it to the museum. We all split up and ran to our positions. I slipped inside through the skylight, then contacted Bentley with my Binocucom.

"Breaker-Alpha-Foxtrot, this is The Wizard. Do you read me Sitting Duck?" Bentley called in. I quirked an eyebrow at the way he's talking.

"This is Peking Duck. I read you Blizzard." I said, causing Bentley to shake his head.

"No, I'm The Wizard, and you're Sitting Duck!" He explained.

"I read you loud and clear Lizard" I responded.

"No I'm… forget you're not taking this seriously!" He groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you got to loosen up! If we're going to get to those Clockwerk Parts, I need you on your toes. Regina's life depends on it! So in plain talk, what's your status?" I explained and then asked.

"Well I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator, if you can power it up from that security station." He said as I zoomed in on said station up on the upper level.

"Hang tough pal, it might take some time but I'll figure out a way to get up there." I said before we disconnected. I looked up on the level and saw that it was too high for me to jump up there, even if I double jumped. Looking around I saw something that reminded me of my travels while hunting down the Fiendish Five. It looked like a small trampoline. Trusting my instinct, I jumped onto it and it bounced me up to the giant dinosaur skeleton being suspended off the ground.

"Heh! That's fun." I said to myself as I walked across the spine and then landed on the upper level. I turned the switch on and then Bentley did his work.

"Ok, I've spliced the wires… OUCH! Hold on, there it is" He said before he got shocked. Soon he arrived in the elevator. He changed his outfit from a vest and tie to a tee-shirt, vest and safari hat while carrying a crossbow. He immediately left the elevator and then got to work on the computer beside the gate that blocked my path.

"Ok, let me at that security computer!" As he did his work, slowly all the security shut down. "The spotlights are offline, there goes the laser security system, I'm working on the security gate. Presto, all clear." He said as soon as the gate raised up.

"Thanks pal. For your first time out, you did pretty well." I complimented proudly.

"Oh this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline, Murray should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead." Bentley said. I nodded my head and went through the hallway. Everywhere I looked, portraits of every member of the Fiendish Five were hung on display. Not paying any mind, I went out to the balcony, laughing as Bentley put on a tough voice and told the guards to not be alarmed at the security system shutdown. Reaching the balcony, I received a call from Bentley.

"According to my information, the Clockwerk Parts are being stored up there" He explained while marking the upper tower to my left in my Binocucom. "Now to get access, you're going to have to meet up with Murray at the Rendezvous point. Unfortunately, the route through the garden is filled with guards." He stated. I nodded and then zeroed in on ropes that lead to the rendezvous point.

"No problem, I'll just take the long way around." I said confidently.

"If memory serves, you need to jump and quickly spin around to land and run on ropes." He instructed before hanging up. I took a deep breath, then jumped, swung my body in a perfect circle and landed perfectly on the rope. Using my arms and cane for balance, I ran along the ropes and made it to the balcony that was obstructed by buildings. There was no sign of Murray.

"Murray must've gotten lost along the way. Try pressing on without him." Bentley said. Unfortunately I couldn't go any further. While trying to think of something, I heard from above me…

"THUNDER FLOP!" I looked up to see Murray doing a belly flop through a glass window and landed right in front of me.

"Greetings citizen, I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance." Murray said, talking like he was a super hero. He's definitely changed over the years. He's no longer the goofball, he's now a fierce fighting machine that called himself "The Murray".

"No Murray, I kept at a safe distance." I said assuringly.

"Good, good. The Thunder Flop know neither good nor evil, only destruction." Murray explained. I grinned and then pointed my cane at the gate in our way.

"Yeah, could you maybe channel some of that raw energy into this security gate?" I asked.

"Of course, it is nothing before 'The Murray'!" He declared with his newfound confidence and then used his strength to lift the gate open.

"Ok, all clear." He groaned out as I walked under with him quickly following me. We reached the balcony closest to my objective, though a gate was blocking my entrance.

"Another barrier stands before you. Fear not, I shall bend it like the truth!" Murray said while flexing his muscles. Then he stomped and picked up a cobra statue, then threw it at the gate, smashing it to pieces.

"Solid work, Murray! You're really in the zone." I said with every ounce of pride I had for the big guy.

"My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk Parts." He instructed. I nodded and then made me way up the rope to the tower. When I finally arrived, I was shocked to find a diagram of Clockwerk hanging on the wall, but the parts were nowhere in sight. Instead, 3 sarcophagi were suspiciously leaning vertically up against the wall.

"I don't get it Sly, the Clockwerk Parts should be here! This is all wrong, we need to pull the plug on this operation!" Bentley cried out, when all of a sudden, the Sarcophagi bursted open and three women ran out. A Fox with blue hair and brown eyes; a purple tigeress, and last but certainly not least, my beautiful Regina.

"Freeze Cooper!" Inspector Carmelita Fox ordered aiming her shock pistol at me.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Inspector Fox. And Captain Regina Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever." I said while giving a sly smile and wink to Regina. Suddenly I almost fell to my knees when I felt a sudden wave of love rush in my heart. My eyes widened at the knowing smile on her face as she placed a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. I nodded before Carmelita took my attention off her sister.

"Whereas you crooks are so predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything…yet." I said while looking confused, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Oh really, then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk Parts? You've got the motive with your history with the bird." She stated while aiming her shock pistol at me again.

"SOMEONE ALREADY STOLE THE PARTS?!" I asked and then glanced at Regina who nodded her head with fear in her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me! And keep your eyes off my sister!" She ordered.

"It might not have been him, Carmelita." The tigress said. Regina nodded and walked over to Carmelita with that attractive sway in her hips that always made me weak in the knees.

"Constable Neyla is right, _Hermana._ The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job!" Regina explained while sending a wink my way. The tigress now known as Constable Neyla nodded in agreement.

"The Klaww Gang?" I asked while narrowing my eyes and Regina discreetly nodded her head. Carmelita groaned in annoyance.

"Regina, I only let you and Constable Neyla join me on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa. I don't really need any help. You are still on a short leash with me so don't push it!" She growled out. I silently growled at the way Carmelita was treating her own sister and my soul mate.

"Oh I think you do, look at the facts." Constable Neyla said.

"Facts? Sly Cooper is right here, I've caught him redhanded!" Carmelita snapped. Regina just rolled her eyes. That's when I decided to sneak away while Carmelita was occupied.

"All we're saying is that there are more criminals other than…"

"SLY COOPER! AFTER HIM!" Carmelita shouted and then started firing at me She kept on calling out to me ordering me to freeze. Of course I didn't listen and dodged her. She didn't even get a single shot close to me.

"Hey come back here, Ringtail!" She shouted. While I was running away, I glared at her.

"Sorry Inspector, but only your sister can call me RingTail!" I shouted before the others joined me in the hallway.

"Whoa, geez! Wait up Sly!" Murray shouted out.

"Shake a leg, Murray! It's time to go!"

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Bentley shouted.

"Well, it would be fun if Regina was the one chasing us. This is getting hairy, you guys warm up the van, I'll keep Carmelita busy." I said and they both scrammed out of here, leaving me with the angry fox.

"You're all going to jail!" She shouted and jumped through a window and continued shooting at me, until I finally made it to the van. As we drove off, Carmelita and Regina busted through the wooden door and landed on the ground. Carmelita pounded her fist on the ground as Regina shouted at me.

"I'LL FIND YOU COOPER!" as we drove out of sight.

_Looking forward to it, Sweetheart!_

The Fox Sisters are just as angry as ever. Regina is really quite lovely when she's angry, especially with that fire in her eyes. There's something different about her, was her reference to the Klaww Gang just a slip of the tongue, or an intentional clue. And that feeling she sent me, it looked like she knew that she did it. Is my Regina Vulpez really back? And what about Constable Neyla, is she helping Regina? So many questions that needed to be answered. Either way, Regina's reference is the only lead we have on the missing Clockwerk Parts.

Clockwerk, he was consumed with jealousy for the Cooper's thieving reputation and the lust for immortality that the Vulpez's provided. Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all. What kind of person, stays alive for hundreds of years by drinking the blood of another's heart all for immortality along with the expressed intention of wiping out another rivals family line? Imagine the hatred that fueled his first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery and begin killing off the Vulpez's to steal their eternal youth abilities. Ultimately, it did the trick and Clockwerk lived on.

He caught up with mine and Regina's parents. While she was adopted by Carmelita's family, I wound up in an orphanage. It was there, that I met my pals: Bentley the brains of our outfit and Murray, the brawns. They turned out to be all the family I needed.

2 years ago, I thought Regina and I had finished it. How naïve to think that we could so easily put an end to that kind of hatred and lust for immortality. Now he's back! In pieces sure, but the threat is real! Does the Klaww Gang even realize what they've stolen? I don't what's in my future except for getting my Regina back, but I WON'T let it be a repeat of my past or let it be the end of my soulmate!

* * *

_The game has begun! Next is The Black Chateau! Stay tuned for more._


	2. The Black Chateau: Part 1

_Hello my fine readers! I give to you, The Black Chateau part 1. I apologize for the wait. Had some things going on at home and work. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If you have played Sly Cooper before, then I'll be breaking the chapters up based on Bentley's presentations._

_I don't own Sly Cooper Games or any of the Characters except for our beloved Regina. The credit goes to Sanzaru._

_Read, Review, Enjoy._

* * *

(Sly POV)

A week after escaping Regina and her hot headed sister, my gang and I received an anonymous tip about the local Klaww Gang operator, Dimitri; a sort underworld celebrity. Equally at home in high class art circles and shady back alley crimes. He was once a passionate young art student, who worked hard to create his own visionary style. Unfortunately, the art world wasn't quite ready for his kinetic aesthetic. So he gave them what they wanted, and started forging old masterpieces. His way of punishing those with bad tastes. Dimitri now runs a nightclub on the west side. The thumping music, colorful light shows, and a hint of danger, luring chique young patrons from far and wide. And it's here, hidden somewhere, where we'll find the Clockwerk Tail feathers. What Dimitri plans to do with the Clockwerk Part is beyond me, but those plans end tonight!

We established a safe house about a mile away from the nightclub. It was quaint but had what we needed. After setting up shop, Bentley sent me out with an objective. I left and climbed up on the roof, then I contacted Bentley and took a look around the area, then zeroed in on the nightclub.

"I tell ya, Bentley. It's going to be a real pleasure robbing this nightclub!" I said, excited to get started.

"I share in your enthusiasm, but before we hit the inside, we'll need to do a little reconnaissance work." Bentley explained.

"I've installed this special antenna on the safe house to help us with our first job – hacking into Dimitri's satellite array. The coordinates for the job start beacon have been uploaded to your binocucom. Make your way to this position, and I'll give you a full briefing on our objective."

"I'm on my way." Then I used my binocucom to see the signal was on a rooftop across from the water tower. After arriving by jumping across rooftops, I called Bentley to get the rundown of what I need to do.

"Sly, if you hack into Dimitri's satellite array, we'll have access to his database."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Our anonymous resource, who gave us information on Dimitri, managed to get their hands on codes to hack the satellites and reposition them to aim at our antenna and sent them to me in an encrypted message." Bentley said.

"Man, whoever is helping us, we owe them big time!" I said, trying to figure out who is helping us.

"Whoever it is, it's someone who knows what we're doing and has the abilities to gain Intel without being caught, like a cop." Bentley said. That's when I realize who our helper is and my heart raced with joy.

"It's Regina! It can't be anyone else!" I said.

"We'll find out later! Anyway, the closest satellite dish is on top of that water tower. I've inputted the codes into your Thief Mask along with the wayward points to the other dishes. Use the codes to hack the dishes and reposition them to aim at our antenna." Bentley instructed.

"You got it, pal!" I said before climbing the pipe up to the water tower. As I approached the satellite, a code appeared above the controller. It read 142. Following Bentley's instructions, I inputted the code and sure enough, the satellite moved and was aiming at the antenna.

"Great work! Now find the others and reposition them." Bentley instructed. I nodded and then ran to all the wayward points and entered the codes I was sure Regina sent us. After entering the last code, all the satellites began beaming data right at our antenna.

"Nice work, Sly. I'm downloading from Dimitri's mainframe as we speak!" Bentley complimented.

"Thanks pal, but my Interpol Sweetheart deserves the praise. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to do it." I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh boy, don't start that now! Anyway you're next job is to break into the nightclub and take some reconnaissance photos of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. To get inside, you'll have to sneak through an old wine cellar beneath town." Bentley instructed.

"Ok, I'll head out for the cellar." I said before hanging up. The cellar wasn't far from my position, it was just on the edge of the river. After entering the cellar, Murray quickly joined me.

"Good to see you little buddy. I guess the way through the wine cellar is guarded by those rats. Bentley thought you might like some help clearing them out." Murray said while glancing at the rats by the door.

"Sounds like fun. You and me, back to back…"

"Totally! Outnumbered…fighting impossible odds… it's perfect!" he said while pounding his fists.

"Alright pal, let's get to it!"

"FEAR THE MURRAY!" We worked together and quickly took out the rats. Murray then rushed over to the barred entrance.

"Hold on Sly… let me lower those bars for ya." And he made quick work, making a way for me to jump over the bars. "There ya go, you'll have to double jump to get over this. Looks like you're on your own from here."

"Eh, I'm used to it. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime partner. Is it true that Regina is helping us?" He asked.

"I believe she is, pal. I think her memories are back and she's trying to find her way back to me." I said with a smile. He chuckled and slapped me on the back.

"I hope you get her soon, pal" he said before leaving the cellar. I shook my head with a smile before jumping over the bars and made my way through the cellar by avoiding lasers and massive warthog guards until I finally reached a vent that lead me into the nightclub. Bentley explained that by taking out the guard in front of the laser, it would cause the laser to shut down. So I snuck up behind the guard, tossed him in the air and slammed him down. Sure enough, the lasers shut down and I walked into the hallway. I had to avoid another guard so he didn't shine his light on me. Once he turned his back, I struck and took him out. The next room was full of rat guards that were easy to get rid of. Up on the platform near the piano was another air vent that lead to the printing press room. While taking photos of Dimitri and the Clockwerk Tail Feathers, I learned that he was using them to print forged money and with the type of metal alloy, the feathers would never wear down. I took the photos back to the safe house and Bentley cooked up a plan with a PowerPoint using the photos I took in the nightclub.

"The recon photos are a grim reminder of what the modern thief is up against: spotlights, stepped up patrols; the sum of it all renders a direct assault impossible. To solve this puzzle, I'm going to need some more intelligence. First, replace this bugged painting with the one Dimitri has in his office. Once in place, we should be able to listen in on his communications. Second, if you see the boss, tail him. We might learn something from studying his movements. Once we got a proper understanding of the operation, those Clockwerk Tail Feathers are as good as ours." Bentley instructed. I nodded and then left the safe house. The next point was on the street nearby. Once I arrived, I saw a painting of myself and called Bentley.

"Sly, I managed to outfit this forged painting with a bug. I need you to sneak into Dimitri's office and swap it with the original."

"Nice! So we'll be able to listen in on his conversations."

"Yes, I thought things might go more smoothly with an ear on the inside. Just be careful with the fine art, take any damage and the painting is ruined." Bentley said before hanging up. I grabbed the painting and placed it on my back. Climbing up on the rooftops, I noticed guards were on patrol everywhere on the ground, so naturally I stayed on the rooftops. It took no time at all before I reached a window that led me into a dining hall in the nightclub.

"According to these schematics, that door to Dimitri's office is locked from the inside." Bentley explained.

"Heh, that's ok. I was never one for the direct approach"

"That's good, because the indirect approach is somewhere up there" I glanced up and noticed an air vent behind the indoor waterfall. Nodding, I looked around and saw rat janitors and knew that if I got into a fight with them, then there was a likely chance that the painting would be damaged, so I used the pipes, platforms and tables to sneak around them and reached the vent. I dropped into the office and quickly swapped the paintings. Just before I left, I noticed a vault on the other side of the room with a code above it.

"Bentley, did you send me more codes?"

"No I didn't, but I just discovered that someone has hacked into my network and is now able to connect to the binocucoms and your thief mask! I don't understand, no one should've been able to…" Bentley was freaking out, when all of a sudden…

"Relax turtle, it's only me!" the beautiful fox lady that's plagued my mind showed up on my binocucom screen.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" I said with a smirk and she responded with a smirk of her own.

"Hello yourself, Ringtail" She purred, causing a shiver to go down my spine and made my tail frisk up.

"Captain Fox?!" Bentley exclaimed. She just chuckled.

"Call me Regina, Bentley. Any friend of Sly's is a friend of mine"

"So you are the one that's been helping us?!" I stated.

"Guilty as charged!"

"And that Klaww Gang slip was a clue, then."

"Yep! Constable Neyla and I led you here. But for different reasons. Listen to me, Sly. I'll help you in any way I can, but I can't be seen with you in the way we both want."

"So does that mean that you're back?" I asked full of hope.

"Can't you guys talk about this privately?" Bentley groaned out.

"You're right, Bentley."

"Look Regina, I get that you're helping us, but I don't appreciate you hacking into my systems." Bentley said, upset.

"Ok, I'm sorry Bentley, I'll just send my intel to you and you can relay it to Sly." She said. "I gotta go, I'll be in touch, but Sly if you cross paths with Constable Neyla, pretend we never had this conversation. She doesn't know the truth about me."

"Gotcha, sweetheart!" She rolled her eyes and disconnected.

"Now we know that she really is helping us." I told Bentley.

"Yep, just keep that lovey dovey stuff between the 2 of you!" Bentley hung up. I chuckled and then used Regina's code to unlock the vault, inside were instructions for a Smash Attack Dive move. Leaving the way I came, I rushed back to the hideout where Bentley appraised the painting to be worth 125 coins on ThiefNet. As soon as he posted, it was sold and I quickly got the money.

"Way to go, Sly. You'll need to save up in case you need to buy anything along the way. Now, Dimitri is on a boat outside of town. Head over there and I'll give you the rundown." He instructed, I nodded and headed out. I looked around and saw a signal in the distance. I followed it to a medium sized boat with a cabin and a bell hanging on the bow. As instructed, I contacted Bentley.

"I've just intercepted an email from Dimitri. He's ordered his guards to ring the bell as soon as the coast is clear."

"Coast is clear for what?"

"That is uncertain. But ring the bell, and follow him, and we'll see what he's hiding."

"I'm on it" as soon as I rang the bell, the purple llizard in a green disco suit started strutting on the streets while talking to himself.

"Make art, breathe art, live art, be art yeah yeah yeah… make art BE ART!" "Walk tall, stand tall, get funky! Juice, who's got the juice?!" He said to himself. This lizard was dumber than he looked. He only turned around to look behind him and didn't think to look above him as I followed him from the rooftops. I followed him as he walked around the water tower and down to a door and I laughed quietly while I hung on a light pole as he smacked himself in the head before entering a code and walked inside.

"Nice job Sly, he had no idea you were watching him while he typed in that code. Interesting, it appears that door leads to the night clubs aqua pump. This could be useful for the heist. I'm gonna send Murray in there next. He's already on the way so why don't you come back to the hideout for a break?" I nodded and headed back. I ran into Murray on the way and high fived him as he ran past me to the aqua pump room. I quickly made my way back to the safe house and decided to take a little nap while Murray was doing his job. I was knocked out as soon as my head landed on the pillow in the back of the van.

* * *

(Dream)

I opened my eyes slowly as the sun was blinding me. I looked around to see I was standing in a beautiful garden surrounded by every flower in existence, and under an arch of orchids. I looked behind me to see Bentley and Murray, standing there, wearing tuxedos with huge smiles on their faces. Carmelita was standing on the other side of me with a smile facing the back of the garden wearing a strapless midnight blue dress that went to her knees while holding a bouquet of red roses and purple orchids. I then looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a pitch black tuxedo with a white bowtie and an orchid in the boutonniere. I was brought out of my musing by Carmelita growling out to me.

"Stop your fidgeting Cooper! She'll be here soon." I was about to respond when all of a sudden, music started playing and then I looked towards the back and saw something that took my breath away: my beautiful Regina, wearing a white and silky bridal gown that hung off her shoulders and cascaded to her feet like a waterfall. I could barely see her face through the sheer veil that covered her face, but I could see the bright smile that lit up her face. I could barely breathe as I took her paw in my own as we faced the preacher as I realized, I was marrying my soulmate.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to bless the long awaited union of Sly Cooper and Regina Vulpez. If anyone has any objections as to why this Raccoon and this Vixen shouldn't be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Do you Sly Cooper, take this vixen as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until the very end of time?" I gleamed at Regina as I spoke loudly with all the love in my heart for her.

"I Do"

"And do you, Regina Vulpez, take this raccoon as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until the very end of time?" She smiled at me as her eyes glistened with tears of joy which matched the joy in my heart.

"I Do"

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Mr. Cooper, you may now kiss your bride." And that is just what I did. I lifted the sheer veil revealing a beautiful face with barely any makeup, smiling at me with tears glistening. I smiled back down at her as I pulled her into her arms and kissed her with all the love in my heart. I then jumped out of the kiss, when I heard a gasp of pain. I looked down and froze when I saw a look of pain and fear in Regina's eyes. The tears broke through as she collapsed. I looked down at her body and saw blood staining her dress, and it was flowing out from her chest where there was a gaping hole where her heart was supposed to be.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" An evil and familiar cackle reached my ears. I turned around and lo and behold; Clockwerk was hovering over us with Regina's still beating heart in his talons.

"You were unable to protect your soulmate, now ultimate immortality is mine! And the Cooper Line ends with you!" He mocked me and then flew off. I looked down and tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face as my bride laid in my arms, motionless and staring up at me blankly. Shadows hovered over me as my friends glared down at me and Carmelita was in her police uniform aiming a shock pistol at me. They were all shouting things at me as I clutched Regina to my chest and hid my face from them.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!

"SHE'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS HER SOULMATE!"

"SLY"

"SLY"

* * *

(Sly POV)

I was being shaken gently.

"Wake up Sly!" I jumped with a shout and saw Regina crouching in the van.

"Regina?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath. She stroke my head fur, helping to calm me down.

"You were tossing and turning and I couldn't wake you up. So I contacted the only one that could." Bentley said as he approached the van.

"Thanks pal." I gasped out while clutching my heart.

"I can take it from here, Bentley" Regina said. Bentley nodded before leaving us alone. She closed the van door, to give us some privacy. It was then that I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it Ringtail?" She said softly as she rubbed my chest over my shirt, causing me to purr in content. I sighed and then explained the worst nightmare I had about failing to protect her and how it made me believe that she was better off without me. She growled and forced me to look into her eyes that lit up light blue flames.

"You listen to me, Sly Cooper. You would never let that happen to me, I know it. And don't you ever think that I'd be better off without you. If that was true, then we wouldn't share this amazing bond we have. If we have it our way, Clockwerk will never see the light of day again! He may be resting, waiting to rise again, but there's got to be a way to kill him for good." She stated. I grabbed her paws and held them to my chest.

"You're right, and I swear on my life Regina, I will find a way to destroy Clockwerk permanently. That way we'll be left in peace and we can begin our lives together the way it should've been. We would've grown up together as kids; then I would ask you to be my girlfriend when we were teenagers; and then finally I would've asked you to be my beloved wife." I finished while stroking her cheek. She gently grabbed my paw in hers and kissed the top of it.

"I'll be waiting for that day to come Ringtail." She whispered. I smiled and brought her closer and placed my lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her so close it looked like we were one body. I pulled my lips away from her and smiled sleepily.

"Stay with me?" She smiled, and nodded as she laid her head back on my chest with a sigh of content before closing her eyes. Holding her tightly, never wanting to let go, I quickly followed behind her and feel into a peaceful sleep with my gorgeous Interpol Princess in my arms.

* * *

_There you have it, my friends. I heard your desires to have more scenes that were not in the game, so I hope you enjoyed what I came up with. Caused a little block but hopefully it was good for you all. I'll be taking off for Thanksgiving so I'll try to get back on the story afterwards._

'_Til next time_


	3. The Black Chateau: Part 2

_Greetings my fine readers. I am so sorry for taking so long. Along with work, I was experiencing a block. You've asked for more parts outside the game and that's what I wanted to give you. I hope it was worth the wait._

_I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters or game scenes. I only take pride in owning Regina Vulpez._

_Read, review, PM, Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I woke to the van door being opened. I looked over and saw that Regina was gone. I sighed and then looked over to Bentley who was standing at the door.

"Regina was called away by Carmelita, so she had to go. She said that Neyla is wanting to meet with you at the clocktower by the river, but first I have a plan to get at the tailfeathers. So, get up and meet us at the table." Bentley said. I nodded, combed my head fur, put my hat on and met with Murray and Bentley as he started another one of his PowerPoints.

"Ok fellas, I've constructed a plan to get at the Clockwerk Tailfeathers. But we'll need to pull off a few more jobs to set things up for the heist. First, Sly will need to pick a few pockets in the theater so we'll have access to the spotlight control center. Once that's accomplished, we'll be able to turn off all the security around the printing press. We'll need your muscle Murray, to take out all the exterior alarm horns. We don't want anything to alert the guards while we pull off the big job. And finally we'll need to get into the disco tank to drop this mirror ball. But the doors are locked. Regina told me she's ordered Constable Neyla to give us a key to the backdoor, but we need to make sure we can trust her and prove she can trust us. Sly, it will be up to you to gain Constable Neyla's trust and get that key from her." Bentley instructed. I nodded and left after grabbing my cane. Remembering that Regina said to meet Constable Neyla at the hotel clocktower, I went there and before I could take another step the purple tiger landed behind me.

"Hold it, Cooper!" I turned around and smirked. I had to admit she was lovely but no one can compare to Regina.

"Constable Neyla, another policewoman hot on my tail!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Please, the Captain and I led you here." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"So that Klaww Gang slip was an intentional clue?! Why are you two helping me out?" I said, not giving away the truth.

"We're not as black and white as her sister, Carmelita. We both know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are, and we don't want the likes of the Klaww Gang putting them to use! Though I have a feeling Regina's reason is deeper than that."

"So what, it takes a thief to catch a thief?" I asked.

"Something like that, but if I'm going to trust you like Regina does in this case, I need to see if you can keep up, literally!" she stated.

"Literally?"

"Don't fall behind." She ordered before she ran off. I ran to keep up with her. She led me all over the nightclub area. She used her whip to destroy everything and everyone in our path until she led me to the backdoor of the nightclub.

"Well done Sly, you and I should work well together" She purred and brushed her thin tail against my leg, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and backed away.

"Glad you approve, though this is strictly professional. As I'm sure you're aware of, I've got my eyes set on another policewoman." I said, making it clear to her that I'm not interested. Neyla rolled her eyes and popped out her hip as she pulled a key out from her pocket.

"Now legally, I can't enter Dimitri's nightclub without a warrant. But the Captain managed to obtain a key to his backdoor that she wanted me to give to you to use however you please." She said as she placed the key in my paw and brushed her fingers along my palm causing me to shiver.

"Tell her I said thanks and that I'll be in touch." I stated and I sighed in relief as she ran off.

"It looks like I got a little competition!" I heard a sweet and sensuous voice from above. I quickly looked up and saw my Interpol princess as she landed in front of me and placed her paws on her hips. I sheepishly scratched the back of my neck as she narrowed her sapphire eyes at me.

"You saw that huh? Look, it's not what it looked like. All I wanted was the key you told her to give me, but she…" I tried to explain, but she placed a paw over my mouth to stop me from talking more.

"Don't worry Sly, I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't betray me like that. I sensed your discomfort and came just as soon as you told her you weren't interested. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said. I smiled sweetly and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, not knowing that we were being spied on.

"I am now that you are here. Thanks for the key by the way." I said. She nodded and kissed my cheek before pulling away. She then handed me an earpiece.

"Take this so I can communicate with you. I'll be in touch." She said and before I could say anything she disappeared.

"She certainly knows how to make an exit" I said to myself before heading to the Theater to do my next job.

* * *

(Neyla POV)

I smirked as I watched the raccoon rush off as the turtle went inside. Sly is certainly the most handsome man I've ever seen. And I plan on seducing him and taking him away from Captain Regina. I honestly don't know what he sees in her. I know that I'm better than her in every way and soon Sly will see it's me he wants and not her. Besides, Regina will be dead soon enough, so might as well take him before then. But first, I've got to get some alone time with him and I've got the perfect plan, but I need more evidence.

* * *

(Regina POV)

I narrowed my eyes at Neyla as she leered at Sly as he ran off after handing the key to Bentley, without him noticing. After checking in with Sly, I still felt his discomfort when he thought about Neyla when she flirted with him. It matched mine. She may be after the Klaww Gang like me and Sly, but something about her doesn't feel right. Plus she's got her eyes set on MY raccoon. I know Sly would never betray me, even though we aren't official, yet; but that doesn't mean I can tolerate women flirting with my soulmate and trying to steal him from me. Then it hit me.

_How much do we really know about Constable Neyla?_

_Why was the Contessa so adamant that she joined me and Carmelita on the stakeout at the museum?_

Something was not right, and I felt it down in my bones. I phoned in my sister to give her an update

"Carmelita, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, hermana"

"As soon as you get to the office, I want you to dig up everything you can on Constable Neyla. I want to know everything about her, something is telling me to not trust her with this case."

"I'm getting the same feeling too. I'll send you everything I find and until something happens, this stays between us." I nodded in agreement.

"Affirmative, Captain Fox out" I said and hung up. Then I went back to my hideout in the area to try and figure out a way to buy Sly some time to take out Dimitri and get the tailfeathers before Carmelita catches up to him. I just wish our mind link was back so I can communicate with him like we did when we were kids.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I finally made it to the theater. It was packed with guards and I had no idea what to do next so I called Bentley to get a plan.

"Ok Sly, all around the theater on the wall are the power boxes which route security to the printing press area. To take care of them I will need you to jump onto the top of the chandelier and insert a splice clip in the spotlights." Bentley said. I looked around and saw the only way up there is to use the ceiling fans to climb up and that was a problem.

"Sorry Bentley, but those ceiling fans are spinning way too fast to walk on."

"In the hallway on the other side of the theater, there's a control panel that you can use to slow the fans down. But you'll have to do a lot of pickpocketing to get at it. The guards in there are carrying fragile keys that will be destroyed if you attack. Make sure you get the keys before you take out those thugs." Bentley instructed. I nodded and then hung up.

My master thief senses showed that the guards pockets were glowing. Making sure the guards didn't see me, I snuck behind them and emptied each of them until I got my hands on coins before finally getting the keys I needed and taking the goons out. Seeing nothing stopping me now, I avoided the spotlights and finally was able to unlock the control panel. Just like Bentley said, the panel stopped the fans so I can climb on them. In no time at all, I placed Bentley's splice clip on the spotlight controls. Sure enough, the spotlights reacted like they caught someone and the gun started shooting at the wall and hitting the power boxes.

"That should do it, no more security to the printing press room." Bentley exclaimed after the spotlight guns stopped shooting.

"That's all I need done from you, Sly. Why don't you go back to the hideout while I head to the Disco Tank?" Bentley said as soon as I left the theater. I paused for a moment and then I sensed that Regina was close by.

"No thanks, Bentley. I'm gonna make a surprise visit."

"Sly, I know Regina's your soulmate, but I don't trust her yet. So please be careful." Bentley groaned out. This got me mad.

"What is it going to take for you to trust her?! She's helped us out so many times."

"All I'm saying is that even though Regina's meant for you, it doesn't mean that she doesn't have another motive for helping us." I just glared and gritted my teeth

"If you think she's going to betray us and lock us up, you're dead wrong and I'll prove it to you!" I growled out before hanging up. I didn't mean to snap at Bentley, but I just didn't appreciate what he said about Regina. Using our bond, I ended up at an apartment not far from the safehouse. Slipping quietly through the window I saw my beautiful vixen typing away at a computer. Sneaking quietly behind her, I grabbed her waist in both arms and kissed her at the base of her neck, causing her to gasp and then let out a cute giggle.

"Ringtail!" she stood up and turned to face me.

"Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist. Though I know you sensed me coming." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Of course, I did. I always do. But I was focused on something else so I couldn't really sense how close you were. Now I can tell that you're angry at something. What's wrong Sly?" She asked as she led me to her couch and we sat down. I took my hat off and combed my fur with a sigh of frustration.

"I got into an argument with Bentley. He doesn't trust you yet after everything you've done for us. He thinks you have an ulterior motive for helping us. It made me think that he was thinking you would be using us and then would lock us up. It just got me so angry that I snapped at him saying he was wrong, and I was going to prove it." I explained to her while holding my head in my paws. I then felt Regina's claws as she combed the fur on my neck, making me purr in content.

"I understand where he's coming from, Sly. For years, my sister and I have chased you and the gang because I didn't remember you. And now it seems I'm working with you behind Carmelita's back. It's a lot to take in. Bentley just needs time and I just need to keep building that trust for him. My next step with that was to help him in the Disco Tank. You can sit with me and we could help him together." She offered. I nodded and we walked back to her computer and she got on the horn with Bentley.

* * *

(Bentley POV)

I felt really bad telling Sly that I didn't trust Regina, but it was the truth. She's been after us for years and now that she remembers Sly and their bond, she's on our side. I just need time for that to sink in. As soon as I made my way into the Disco Tank, my binocucom rang and it was showing "Captain Fox" on the ID.

"Hey Bentley"

"H-h-Hello Captain Fox" I stuttered. She sighed and shook her head.

"Listen Bentley, Sly here told me about your argument and I wanted to inform you that I understand that you just need time to trust me and I need to prove myself to you." She explained. I nodded.

"I know you're Sly's soulmate and all, but you're still a cop. I just need time like you said. Anyway I'm at the disco tank." I said.

"Great, I've managed to get my hands on the nightclub blueprints and it appears that the disco ball is somehow connected to the Peacock sign on the front of the nightclub. I bet if you destroy all 4 pillars and drop the disco ball, it's impact will shake the peacock from it's moorings. You then can use it to bust a hole in the fountain that will lead straight to the Clockwerk Tail feathers. The sooner you get those feathers, the more time you guys will have in slipping away from Carmelita." Regina explained. I have to admit, I was impressed. This sounded like the kind of plan I would make.

"That's actually an ideal plan cap… I mean Regina" I corrected myself, earning a smile from her.

"I'm glad you approve. But the question is, how are you going to destroy the pillars to knock down the ball?" She asked. I just chuckled.

"That's no problem, I've got bombs I can stick to the pillars, but the tricky part is getting through these guards, but I've got sleep darts that will take care of them. Look, just put Sly on the line, I've gotta keep moving, keep safe!" I said starting to get even more nervous the longer I was in here. She nodded and then Sly took her place.

"You see what I mean pal, she's on our side." Sly said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yea, I'm starting to see that. I just need some time. Anyway I'm approaching the first pillar, sticking the bomb to it."

BOOM!

"Great job Bentley, I listened in on the plan as Regina explained it to you. That's one down, three to go." I heard Sly said through the earpiece. I nodded and quickly shot sleep darts at the guards in my way and got rid of them with my bombs, then bombed the 3 remaining pillars. Just as Regina said, the disco ball dropped and caused a massive tremor.

"Wow Bentley, Regina and I felt that all the way back at her apartment near the safehouse. And she was right, that Peacock sign had half of its bolts pop off at impact! And Bentley, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"And I'm sorry that I said what I did about Regina, I'm just afraid of losing you guys if I put my trust in the wrong person." I said.

"I understand, Bentley. I'll stop trying to force you to trust her, you'll come to that point on your own. Now, Murray's just coming back from his mission and Regina's just received word that Carmelita's requesting a warrant for Dimitri's arrest. She's gone to stall as much as she can. So come back to the safehouse and let's get this heist going." Sly said. I nodded in agreement and quickly made it back to the safehouse at the same time as Sly. We both went inside and in no time at all, I've had constructed a slide show to demonstrate the plan that Regina helped me build.

"Ok fellas, thanks to our cop ally and all our work, all the dominos are in place. Time to pull off the big heist. First Murray will help me break into the old water tower. From there, I should be able to shut down the plaza fountain. Dimitri is sure to send a repair guy to fix it. Sly, you'll pickpocket this guy when he shows up for key to the repair truck, then hand them off to me and Murray in the plaza. We'll go steal the truck, while you climb to the top of the peacock sign. When you're in position, Murray will fire the truck's winch line up to you and we'll use it to pull down the sign. If mine and Regina's calculations are correct, the impact should create an entrance to the Printing Press Room. Then, Sly, you jump in, grab the tail feathers and we all get the heck out of here!" I instructed. Sly smirked at my bringing Regina into the plan and giving her some of the credit.

"Wow, Regina is sure doing a lot for us." Murray said.

"I have to admit, we owe her a lot for what she's done for us." I replied. I concluded the presentation and we all left the safehouse. Sly made his way to the plaza via the rooftops and Murray and I made our way to the water tower. He took out any guards that tried to attack us. Finally we made it to the water tower which was sealed off.

"Looks like you'll have to bomb your way in, Bentley. Jump into my arms and I'll throw you up there." Murray stated. I nodded and jumped into his arms while hiding in my shell so I don't hit my head. When I felt myself landing on the ledge, I jumped out of my shell, placed a bomb and jumped back into Murray's arms. The bomb blew open the hatch and Murray threw me back up there and I made my way inside to see lots of pipes and 5 valves.

"I need to focus" I said to myself. I had to stop the water from going through the pipe that is leading to the outside of the water tower. It took some doing but I managed to shut down the plumbing to the fountain.

"SUCCESS! Sly, the water pressure to the fountain should be disabled." I called out to Sly.

"It's off alright. They're already sending out the repair guy to fix it up." Sly answered as I climbed out of the water tower. I nodded as Murray and I made our way to the plaza.

"Pickpocket the key to his repair truck without being seen." I instructed. As soon as we arrived in the plaza, Sly was running towards us with the key in his fist. He tossed the key to us and we made our way to the repair truck.

* * *

(Sly POV)

After handing the key to the truck off to Murray and Bentley, I quickly made our way to the top of the peacock sign.

"I'm in position." I radioed to Murray.

"Great, we're just driving up right now. Get ready to grab the tow harpoon." Murray replied. I nodded and quickly grabbed the hook and latched it onto the neck of the peacock. Suddenly a bunch of rat guards came out of nowhere and was charging at the truck. I glared and slid down the rope and bashed their heads to keep them away from my friends.

"HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I growled out. Things started to get a little overwhelming until…

BANG!

I turned around to see a rat guard behind me shake before passing out from being shocked. Sure enough, the lovely Regina jumped down and started bashing rats along with me.

"Need a hand, Ringtail?" She asked with a smirk and I gave her one right back.

"From you? Anytime." I replied back. She rolled her eyes and we both took out the last guard. I took my hat off and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." I stated while leaning up against the truck. She just smirked as we watched the peacock sign fall and smash a hole in the fountain. Bentley and Murray climbed out of the truck.

"Thanks for the backup, Captain Fox." Murray said.

"Anytime, Murray. And call me Regina." She said with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, thanks Regina, but what are you doing here? I thought you were trying to stall Carmelita." Bentley asked.

"And I did, I tampered with the evidence that she had against Dimitri which gives you a 30 minute window. I suggest you make it count because once she figures it out, she'll come in shock pistol blazing." She warned. I nodded and kissed her cheek before jumping into the hole.

"Sly! Remember, you only have 30 minutes to get the tailfeathers and get out of there!" She called out to me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, gorgeous. I'll be in and out quicker than you can shout 'Freeze'!" I answered back with full confidence and a salute. She rolled her eyes and left my sight. I took a deep breath and centered my thoughts on the inevitable fight coming my way. I followed the tunnel and jumped up to the printing press where I came face to face with Dimitri himself.

"Gah! So, _Raccoonus Doodus, _you and your _foxy lady_ are like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down. So very uncool. Why can't you let birds and bees be free, bro?" He asked in his weird style.

"Listen Dimitri, you have no idea what you're playing with. It'll bring more than your house down." I warned him, but it looked like it went in one ear and out the other.

"Look bro, I see that you are a tough cowboy… A man with taste… style… vision… a connoisseur of finer things… like me. Look, I'm sure that two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yes? We _Smoove_ yeah? Look: see the money, you like the money? You can take all you want, I can…" He ranted on before trying to bribe me before I shut him up.

"No deal! You and the rest of the Klaww Gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day and my soulmate will never be put in danger again! Just hand over the Tailfeathers and we can…" I started before he interrupted me with a growl.

"What is this with clocks, bro?! Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind while talking about such big things! You think you can swing the bat? Show your bling and let me shine you!" He said while putting up his fists. I'm guessing that means he wants to fight. So I decided to piss him off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, AND YOUR SUIT SUCKS!" I shouted to him, causing him to scream in rage.

"ARRRRGH! LET'S DANCE!" He screeched before zooming away with me close behind him. He ended up at the far end of a room filled with tanks of green chemicals. I had to hide behind the tanks because he apparently had a ring that shot balls of energy at me. Soon his ring shorted out and I charged at him. I had to dodge his fists and his tail while I smacked him with my cane. Then he flinched and zoomed away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" I growled out to him. I got closer before he started using his ring again. This continued for 20 minutes until he rushed over to the printing press and started messing with it. I would've beaten him, but someone got to him before I did.

"I don't think so!" I heard a shout before Dimitri turned only for his face to meet the boot of a very beautiful cop lady. Her kick was so hard it sent the lizard flying right into a trash bin, making the both of us laugh as I wrapped an arm around her waist while she grabbed the tailfeathers. Dimitri glared at us and stared longingly at the tailfeathers in her grip.

"You take Clockwerk Tailfeathers and my counterfeiting operation, IS PAST TENSE!" He growled out.

"Hey, we're doing you a favor!" Regina exclaimed as she handed me the feathers and walked over to Dimitri, then slapped the cuffs on him.

"Yeah, what kind of thief prints counterfeit money? There's no honor in that." I explained as he struggled in Regina's cuffs.

"ARGH! You crackerbox and you foxy TRAMP!" Dimitri growled out and I growled back in anger before knocking him unconscious with my cane. Regina just smirked.

"Nicely done, Ringtail." She purred out.

"Right back at ya, sweetheart" I said. Suddenly the sound of sirens reached our ears.

"That's Carmelita, you better get out of here." She exclaimed while grabbing Dimitri. Sure enough, just after I climbed through the window, Carmelita busted through with her squad.

"THIS IS INTERPOL, EVERYONE IN THIS NIGHTCLUB IS UNDER ARREST FOR FORGERY!" She shouted out flaunting her badge. She lowered her shock pistol when she saw that Regina had Dimitri in custody, beaten to a pulp.

"Nice work, Regina. But where's Cooper?" She asked. Regina just shrugged her shoulders, causing Carmelita to narrow her eyes in suspicion. Carmelita was angry that the two missed me again, allegedly and threw Dimitri behind bars. While Constable Neyla and Carmelita were occupied, Regina looked right up at me and smiled. I gave her a smile and my signature salute, then rushed off.

I met up with the gang as they were packing up the van.

"You did it, Sly!" Bentley said.

"Yep, the tailfeathers are ours and Dimitri's counterfeiting operation is ruined!" I exclaimed while stashing the feathers in a compartment in the van. We all then headed out to Monaco for a well-deserved break.

* * *

_There you have it! The first level is done. Next is my favorite level: A Starry eyed encounter. I've got some big plans for this one, but it may take me awhile. I'll post as soon as I can. 'til next time._


	4. On Hold: Please Read

Attention readers. I am sorry for the long wait, but due to the COVID-19 Crisis, my main focus is squarely on my job and my family. I am putting this story on hold indefinitely until everything calms down. I would appreciate it if you readers would stop PM'ing me until I remove the hold. It's filling up my mailbox and I need the storage for my work. If I blocked you, it's because I've told you this before and I apologize for my rudeness, but this is really important.

Thank you for your cooperation.

SSF-18


End file.
